A system may upscale an image for presentation on a higher resolution display. For example, a system may receive a picture or a frame from a video stream and upscale the image from a lower resolution to a higher resolution. The system may display the upscaled picture or frame on the display, e.g., so that the image fills the entire display.
Various systems use filters that are derived from training data of corresponding pairs of low and high resolution images. The filters that are then learned are applied to a low resolution image that is not in the training set to produce a higher resolution version of the image that has more pixels and contains more detailed spatial and color information than the low resolution image.